


Choked

by WittyPiglet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Larry, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Sal, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sub Larry, Top Sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Kinktober Day 4: Incest |Breathplay| Leather/Latex
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Choked

He couldn't breathe. Everything was hazy around him and his vision was tinted black at the edges. His head was hurting and his lungs burned to be filled with air. He could faintly hear talking above him, his eyes are only able to focus on blue. Such a pretty shade of blue. He was close to blacking out, but his hands didn't tap. He wouldn't tap. Being subjected to this made his jeans tighten.

Air. Sweet, fresh, delicious air suddenly flooded his lungs as his throat was released. Larry was gasping, struggling to slow his breathing as he gulped down air as if he were drowning and had just surfaced.

A hand was running its fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him through the shock. "Still with me, Larbear?"

It took him a few deep breathes before he could answer.

"Y-Yeah, green as grass Sally Face." Larry leaned into the touch, nuzzling against Sal's hand and relishing in the comfort. His throat was sore and no doubt the skin was bruised. He couldn't see Sal's mouth because of the mask, but he could tell he was smiling by the crinkling around the corners of his baby blue eyes.

"Good, take a moment to catch your breath and I'll start again." Larry nodded slowly and kept taking slow, deep breaths, no longer gulping air down as he slowed his breathing. "This time I'm going to cover your mouth and nose." Larry nodded again and experimentally pulled at the silk rope tying his hands to the headboard, testing their strength to see if it was still holding up.

Sal placed his left hand sideways over Larry's mouth, forcing it to stay shut. He kept his eyes locked with Larry's chocolate ones and used his right hand to pinch his nose closed, preventing any and all air from being sucked in.

The way Larry stared at him, the absolute trust in his gaze, was mesmerizing. He knew Sal wouldn't really hurt him.

The lack of being able to breathe was starting to hit the brunette. His hips gave a slight jump from where they were being straddled by Sal, his legs kicking slightly behind him. His eyes were just barely glazing over, but just enough for Sal to be able to tell Larry was slipping into headspace. Good.

Larry's legs kicked a bit harder, instinctively trying to dislodge Sal, but the bluenette held firm and clenched his legs around Larry's hips. "Shh, it's alright Lar." The taller man could barely register that Sal was talking, but he could hear enough. Enough to calm himself slightly. If it was really too much, all he had to do was rap his knuckles against the wooden headboard. He was safe and he fucking loved every second of this.

Sal started counting backward from twenty in his head, keeping eye contact with Larry. Once he got to one, he quickly let go of Larry, allowing him to draw in air once more. Tears were trickling from the corners of his eyes but he had an adorably dopey smile, showing off the gap in his teeth. The smaller man leaned down to kiss away and the tears, trailing the kisses down Larry's cheeks to peck at the corners of his mouth.

He was whining in the back of his throat, unable to speak but trying to communicate to Sal what he wanted. "I know baby, I know. Catch your breath first though." If Larry was anything during a scene, it was impatient. Real impatient. But Sal was never having any of it.

Larry was shirtless underneath him, but his pants were still on. That had to change.

"S-Sal..." His voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Shh, just making you more comfortable baby." Larry, unable to move his arms, could only watch as Sal started undoing his belt and then his pants. The bluenet gave a quick tug, yanking both the pair of jeans and boxers down to Larry's thighs, his cock bobbing and twitching at being exposed to the suddenly much colder temperature. "There we are. Much comfier, huh?"

Larry bit his lip and gave a slight nod of his head, a few strands of air falling into his face. "Y-Yeah, much better Sally Face."

Sal tilted his head and his hand slowly trailed up the other's chest, pinching his nipple on the way up before running his painted nails along Larry's throat. "I'm gonna choke you again." Larry didn't protest as Sal's hand loosely wrapped around his throat. He just stared upwards into his blue eyes and waited with anxious anticipation.

And Sal _squeezed_. Larry jerked slightly, his breath hitching as his air was suddenly cut off. His stomach was taut with tension and his legs were shaking under Sal. He kept his eyes on Larry as he squeezed his neck with one hand and used the other to pull the brunette's belt free from his belt loops. "Look at you~ All hard just from being choked out~ Maybe I should use something besides just my hand?"

Larry could only whimper and make choking sounds as he struggled to talk and breathe.

"I'll take that as a yes baby."

Sal let go of Larry's neck, allowing him to breathe again for the moment. "P-Please Sally Face." His cock bobbed in the air, weeping with pre and just begging to be touched. All in due time.

The scarred man climbed off of Larry and the bed, walking around to stand by the end of it at Larry's feet. He grabbed the waistband of the brunette's jeans (which were still around his thighs) and gave another sharp tug, yanking them and his briefs down and off completely. This left Larry completely naked and ready for whatever Sal had planned for him.

"Can't let you have all the fun Lar-bear. I think I deserve some pleasure too, don't I?"

"Yeah, of course, baby blue."

Sal walked back around the bed, grabbing the small bottle of vanilla-flavored lube from the nightstand as he went. "You always look so handsome when I have you laid out like this, at _my_ mercy." He didn't miss the way Larry shivered at his words. Sal grabbed one of the extra pillows from the top of the bed, lifting Larry's hips and shoving it under them.

Larry watched him like a hawk, trying to anticipate what Sal was going to do next. The shorter of the two climbed back on the bed, pushing Larry's legs apart so he could settle between them. "Let me get you ready first, I'd rather you only feel the good type of pain baby." Larry nodded as his breathing sped up. Sal hoisted one leg up, exposing Larry even more, but in a much more embarrassing way.

"S-Sal-"

"Not a word, Lar. Or I'll be forced to leave you hanging." That made the brunette snap his mouth shut. Sal popped the bottle of lube open and took his time prepping Larry, spreading him and teasing him beyond measure. The pleasure was making it hard for Larry to hold still, let alone keep quiet. "Mm, almost ready. Your hole is spreading around my fingers so easily. I think you're already ready to take my cock."

Sal smirked at the quick, eager nod. "Alright baby. Hold still." He undid his own pants, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few times. Larry stared up at him with big brown doe eyes, silently begging for it. Who was Sal to deny him?

The sounds. Oh, the sounds Larry made when Sal entered him would forever be burned into his memory. He was mewling and his hole twitched around Sal as he slowly pushed his cock into him. He gently rubbed Larry's thighs, watching as he took every inch without a choice in the matter.

"Mm, there we are~" He grabbed the belt again. "I think I'm going to use this instead of my hand. Sound good?" His lover nodded slightly and whimpered. "Alright. Color?"

"G-Green."

Sal nodded and looped the belt around Larry's neck, tightening it enough to be uncomfortable, but not enough to cut off his airflow yet. "Mm, are you ready for me to move?" Larry nodded again and clenched around Sal's cock. He cooed quietly behind his mask and gave a small thrust to start, smirking to himself at the quiet moan Larry made.

It was too easy to make Larry crumble under him. Sal pulled out nearly all the way before slamming inside and making the brunette _squeal_. He kept at it, hammering away at Larry's prostate, pulling screams and moans from him.

He pulled the belt tight and restricting Larry's air, cutting off any moans. Sal kept one hand wrapped in the belt and one on Larry's hip, slamming into him over and over again as he kept pulling the belt tighter. Larry's eyes were rolling back in his head from the pleasure, causing Sal to smirk.

"By the time we're done, you won't be able to talk."


End file.
